


Boldness

by CorsetJinx



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Time, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought won't leave Elias' head, of what it might be like if he let the boundary slip just a little. Or more. - C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldness

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request from @asunafairy for Elias/MC to be caught in the act during climax. I never got the chance to play Sweet n’ Delightful Date, so I’ve improvised.

He’d thought about it so often throughout the day that the idea rested close to the back of his mind, intruding the forefront of his musings at the moments when he was weak. Lover’s Day was an occasion at the Academy and everyone that he knew of would be eager to leave the confines of the school and explore the town, regardless whether they had a date or not. His brother had already left with his girlfriend, and it didn’t take a genius to imagine that they would be gone for some time.

Perhaps all day even, if Klaus could get away with it and it coincided with his plans.

Elias almost wanted to take it as a sign that Randy March, his brother’s rival and fellow Prefect, had also decided to go into town with his girlfriend - the small figure of Taffy had been quickly trotting after the pink haired wizard and brunette wizardess last he’d seen.

Mami had looked confused when he asked if she would mind staying with him on campus, rather than following everyone else in their mass exodus. For a moment he’d thought she looked disappointed and guilt had risen in his chest - he was being selfish by asking such a thing, quite possibly ruining plans of her own.

But she’d smiled, face brightening for reasons he could only hope to guess. In that moment she’d agreed, tucking a stray bit of umber hair behind her ear.

There were few places on campus as well-secured as the Prefect’s Office, barring that of the Headmaster. He’d picked the office because it wasn’t a place someone would think to look into on a holiday when students were supposed to be out celebrating - and few people felt comfortable enough to just approach the door on a whim.

Mami’s brown eyes lit up with curiosity when he ushered her in, flitting from object to object before turning back to him. His hand trembled a little as he muttered the spell to lock the door, ensuring that no one would just walk in on them. When he felt brave enough to meet her inquisitive gaze, a blush quickly rose to his cheeks.

She didn’t seem to know how lovely she looked, hair loosely pulled back and casual clothes allowing him to appreciate the slope of her shoulders, the smooth looking skin of her legs without her uniform’s stockings. Elias caught himself staring and tried to clear his throat, what carefully prepared words he’d tried to memorize evaporating now that it sank in that they were alone.

“This isn’t the part where you tell me there’s a body hidden in here, is it?” She laughed softly, cocking her head to the left and smiling at him. Her posture shifted as she rested her weight on one leg, but she still had a relaxed air in spite of her gallows humor.

It was just ridiculous enough to make him sputter.

“N-no! Th-that’s not… Y-you shouldn’t joke about that!” His voice raised higher than he’d intended, frustration mounting in his chest at his own stupidity. He missed her expression when he looked away, glaring at the wall as if it would calm his nerves. His hands clenched, almost fists at his sides.

Why was he bungling this? Was it really so hard to say?

“Elias..” The sound of her moving closer brought his attention back to the situation at hand, he tried not to jump once it processed that she’d come closer than he’d originally thought. Her face, set with mild concern, filled his vision. “It’s okay. Whatever it is, you don’t need to worry about it.”

_You have no idea,_ he thought, frustration briefly returning.

But she was so calm, brown eyes meeting his without looking away. He knew, if he gave her permission, she might reach for his hand, hold it between hers and do nothing else until he calmed down. Or hold him, as she had as they’d recovered from their trials at the Tower of Sorrows.

Inhaling slowly, Elias gave himself a moment to push his doubts aside, closing his eyes to shut out external stimuli. In that moment, he caught a whiff of perfume - something simple, jasmine maybe, and he felt his heart flutter.

Once he’d collected himself, he opened his eyes. Mami remained where she was, features soft and patient.

He wouldn’t let the surge of affection he felt intimidate him.

“I-I wanted to say…” No, that wasn’t right. What had he wanted to say? Were words necessary, really? All the books he’d referenced mentioned common methods - an exchange of words, acts of affection… other things.

“You wanted to say..?” Tone gently prompting, her hand reached out to brush against his. Her skin was warm, soft over her knuckles and he knew she would have callouses on her fingers, on her palms. She’d tilted her head again, loose ends of her hair making trails of dark brown and blonde against her dark skin.

Without thinking, he took her hand and stepped forward - glad as he’d never been before that they were practically the same height. When their lips touched he felt a twist of heat in his middle, surprised and pleased when she kissed him back. He’d wanted it to be soft, because that’s how it was supposed to be, wasn’t it?

Whatever reference materials and Lune dreadfuls might say, he wasn’t sure if it were really possible to stay so restrained when one’s affections were reciprocated.

Mami pressed back into the kiss slower than he did, squeezing his hand gently like she wanted to reassure him. Her lips were soft, softer still when they parted as he worked up the nerve to flick the tip of his tongue against them. They were standing closer to each other, some part of his mind saw fit to inform him - practically chest to chest and breaking any rules of space they’d set before.

The touch of her tongue against his sent a wave of lust through him, and she felt so soft and warm in his arms. She pulled back a little, and he wasn’t sure when he’d closed his eyes - but hers were opening too and it seemed like a good sign that they were both a little short of breath. Dark pink had filled her cheeks, mirroring the flush he felt on his own.

Had her eyes darkened? He thought so, though his gaze darted to her lips - redder now and perhaps a little swollen.

“Elias?” Her voice was different, huskier than he’d ever heard it, and it made his skin feel warmer under the layers of his clothes.

“Y-yes?” He tried to gather himself, realizing at some point that he’d wrapped an arm around her, a jolt making his heart skip a beat as he felt the press of her breasts as she breathed. A pressure against his back told him that she’d put an arm around him too, her other hand still in his, their fingers entwined at some point.

“Is this what you wanted to say?” Her tongue caught his eye as she licked her lips, made him want to kiss her again. He nearly missed what she said next, having to blink to clear his head. “I don’t mind but,” suddenly she looked shy, “I thought you didn’t-”

“I want to do the things lovers do.” It left him in a heated rush, for all it set his face aflame.

It had the same effect on her, her eyes going round in surprise. Her throat moved as she swallowed, fingers that were wound around his squeezing once. Her lips were parted, but no words came out.

Doubt crept up and he faltered before it.

“W-we don’t have to. I-I understand if y-you would rather wait a-and-”

“Elias.” Her eyes were bright, fond amusement filling them. “It’s okay.”

Elias stopped, swallowing thickly. His heart still beat too fast, but he didn’t pull away when she slowly leaned in, mouth gently skimming over his. She kissed him, leisurely and soft, over and over until he thought his knees might not support him.

“Are you sure,” she had to pause because he was kissing her again, “about this?”

“Yes.” He didn’t stutter, caring only that she was here. That she hadn’t pushed him away.

She chuckled, leaning away a little as he tried to kiss her again. Her face turned, nuzzling into his neck and the contact made his breath catch. Mami planted a trail of light kisses over his pulse, holding him now as he had held her, her hand pulling away from his to cup the back of his head.

“A-are you?” Elias shivered, breath short.

“Yes.” Her lips came to meet his once more, stealing his breath and sense.

He knew the Prefect’s Office well, having spent hours studying and working on his magic. But this, this was different. They moved, stumbling really, bumping into things. Fingers worked under his coat, sliding it from his shoulders and fumbled with his cravat.

Motions blurred, he felt hot even as air met his skin and he was surprised, awed, by how soft the skin of Mami’s back was. How her sides were ticklish, how she would giggle and try to pull away from him if he ran his fingers over her ribs.

The edge of a desk stopped them, Mami letting out a noise of surprise when the backs of her legs pressed against it. She pulled back, lifting herself up onto the wooden surface. Something toppled, his ears catching the sound of papers hitting the floor.

Skin met skin, her hand slowly wrapping around him once he’d loosened his remaining clothes. She was soft between her legs, the noises she made when he touched her muffled against his neck. Books he’d read mentioned what happened, but actually doing it was….

She asked him to wait, arms loose around his shoulders, tight and warm around him. Her expression pinched, but she rubbed small circles over his back, told him she was alright.

Elias held still, pressed his face into the crook of her neck and muttered apologies against her skin. Mami laughed a little at that, cutting off with a gasp. He’d made some noise, probably something wholly embarrassing, held her close until she was comfortable enough to move.

There wasn’t a sense of rhythm, nothing really like what printed words on pages described - except that she was warm and soft, legs curling around his hips, a hitched, breathy sound leaving her when he moved.

He kissed her, too hot, thoughts scattered beyond the immediate here and now - sounds of their skin and muffled vocalizations filling the office. When she leaned back, hair loose now and splaying over the top of the desk, he wanted to remember the look in her eyes. How she said his name, tense and sweet.

Elias couldn’t say what happened at first, only that Mami had tightened her legs around him, shuddering, arching and he’d lost his remaining sense- the wave of heat cresting and too late realizing what it meant. Mami covered her mouth with a hand then, not quite suppressing her moan. He tried to swallow his, lip tucked between his teeth - not hearing the lock click, the magical seal on the door cracking apart with a sharp command.

He did hear his brother’s startled exclamation, tensing up as if he’d been doused with ice water.

“Elias! What is the meaning of this?!”

Beneath him, her hair still spread over the desk and face dark with heat and shame, Mami’s eyes rounded like dinner plates and she tucked herself against him - as if it were possible to hide from his brother standing in the doorway.

Elias flinched, automatically hunching his shoulders and sliding an arm around Mami’s back, shifting to cover her as best he could. Internally, sandwiched between shame and disappointment, he cursed whatever it was that had made his older sibling decide to return early.

The feeling only worsened when his ears caught the sound of a girl’s gasp from the doorway - Klaus’ girlfriend, no doubt.

Mami groaned, echoing his feelings.


End file.
